owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Joakim Magnusson
|death= |hidep= |race=Caucasian |gender=Male |height=193 CM |hair=Dark Walnut brown |eyes=Chestnut brown |skin=Tanned white |actor= |hidec= |family=Albert Magnusson Laura Crawford |affiliation= Iron Vikings Swedish Armed Forces (Försvarsmakten) |hideg= |vehicles=Harley Davidson 2005 Softail Standard }} History Joakim Magnusson was born in Kalmar to his two parents, Albert Magnusson and Laura Crawford. He lived there for six years before the unorganized family moved into a small country-side village, Påryd, where he spent twelve years along with his father, as his mother died not long after his birth from a Heroin overdose. At the age of fourteen, Joakim started dealing various kinds of cigarette brands, including Marlboro and Arma. He was supplied by his father, as he saw an opportunity at making money in the young lad. Joakim was never witnessed selling the cigarettes to his fellow classmates and he earned more than any of the kids in school did. As he hit the age of 18, he started working for his father's motorcycle gang, Iron Vikings. He never made it past the prospect stage due to the MC leaving the village after two years, as they saw no more profit in it. Living alongside Albert was a very rough and hard time, since both economy and health wasn't very good, yet Joakim loved his father and stood up to impress him in any way he could. The father and son formed a strong relationship, lasting until the death of his father in 2004, caused by a fatal crash into an oil pump. After his father's death, Joakim fell under an heavy influence of drugs such as cocaine and marijuanna. He countinously tried to quit, but he failed multiple times until, in 2006, he was helped by his fellow best friend, Olof Larsson. Joakim then later joined up in the Swedish Army, where he served as a soldier in the ISAF and parcitipated in several operations before retiring, moving to San Fierro with his savings. He lived in San Fierro for about two years before moving to Los Santos, where he quickly became affiliated with the local MC club, "The Iron Horsemen". The Iron Horsemen Joakim had the good fortune to befriend the President of the notorious MC, Mason Kincaid, early on in his prospecting stage, as well as another patched member, Philip Webster. After a month of grueling servitude, forced into doing all the dirty and repetitive jobs no one else wanted to do in order to prove himself loyal, Joakim finally earned his jacket and become a patched member of the Iron Horsemen. The hazing ritual was rather traumatic as he was cornered and had multiple weapons pointed at him by people he had considered friends. They barraged him with insults and accusations, believing him to be a rat over and over again until he gave in and burst into fearful tears. As he came to accept death, the mocking actors burst into raucous laughter throughout, and handed Joakim, now earnestly nicknamed 'Crybaby', his patched member jacket. Injuries Scar over the left rib, caused by a native american stabbing him with a spear. Eyepatch covering his right eye due to serious pupil damaging. Deep knife wound in right rib. Category:Character